Civil Feud
Civil Feud is a mod of The Silent Cartographer, or b30, for Halo Demo. It was made using various modding programs for mac and did not, however, use Halo:CE. Synopsis You are Spartan-058, and you are flying in to a remote island on Covenant-held Reach to secure a mobile base and enter into a Covenant held Human facility and secure a piece of military intelligence that could kill the human race if captured. You are inbound on a Pelican with a fellow spartan to engage enemy troops and clear an LZ with your fellow Spartans already on the ground, however, you are armed with special explosive bullets in your rifles that can easily take down even the toughest covenant. Various reports say there has been some sort of a disagreement between the Covenant species, and many of them have started to squabble between themselves. Differences Between the Original Level and This This is a list of all the changes that have been made, in the order they become obvious. #Marines have been replaced with white Spartans, and only one Spartan is in the Pelican, the others are already on the ground. #Cortana speaks in a very squeaky voice. #Your Assault Rifle, and the ones of your Spartans, fire pistol shots that explode with a small explosion. #Bad Grunts talk like mexicans. #Grenades explode the second they touch the ground. #Grunt Majors that would normally carry Needlers carry Fuel Rod Cannons, which can be picked up. #All Elites have a lack of energy shields, but have a tremendous amount of health. #Jackals fight with grunts, but are allied to Elites, Grunts fight with Jackals, but are allied to Elites also, this often causes them to flee in battle more. #Foehammer drops a Scorpion battle tank, but makes a joke about it being a 'Warthog'. #When you pick up assault rifle ammo, it is normal ammo, not explosive. #When you go up to the entrance of the chamber, there will be two Hunters there. #Hunters will fight you, your Spartans, and Elites, but ignore everyone else. #There is a ghost in the lower chamber where the door closes. #When you get to the lower chamber, the Zealot will be slaying the Elites and Grunts, then, it will get in the ghost and follow you wherever you go. #At the place where the overturned Warthog spawns, there will instead be a Banshee and two living Elites. If you are not quick, they will get in the banshee and attack you and the Zealot and Spartans. Otherwise, you can get in. If you kill the Elites with the tank and do not get in the Banshee, the Zealot will, and fly up the path you need to go, attacking the other Elites and Grunts and Jackals. #Instead of Hunters, there are two white grunts with Energy Shields and Fuel Rod Cannons, they attack you, but also the other Elites and Jackals, they will not harm fellow Grunts, but they will taunt them and threaten them. #The Stealth Elites are on your side too. #If you rapidly crouch up and down, the Stealth Elites will stop fighting and do it with you, also, enemies will not shoot you, but just watch until you stop, but only when Stealth Elites are around. #If a Stealth Elite sees a Grunter (Hunter Grunt) the Grunt will switch to your side. #The third Warthog remains a Warthog, but instead of dead marines there are grunts on your side. #If you drive the warthog, a grunt will get in the turret, but it will seem to be levitating above the ground. #When a good grunt gets in the turret, the turret will Shade Turret bolts very quickly. #Good Grunts speak in Australian voices.